Fool to Cry
by Catherine McCoyy
Summary: DRAMIONE. Hermione and Draco have spent all of their years at Hogwarts hating each other. When in their sixth year of school, Draco's taunts began to loose feeling, and they find themselves strongly getting attracted to each other. **Harry & Ron are in Slytherin/The Silver Trio** Rated M for strong language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 - Just the Beginning

All story credits go to J.K. Rowling. I only own this very original, inspirational, life changing, enduring plot. Enjoy(:

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Just the Beginning**

Hermione was on her way to the Gryffindor Common room. She had just spent nearly three hours studying in the library. She groaned when she remembered that she had to go back to her room where Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil also were at. _Hopefully they will be snogging some boys in an empty corridor _she thought to herself.

She never really was the type of girl to have a bunch of crushes on boys. Sneak out and snog them in empty corridors. When she was younger she would sometimes get little crushes on the boys she went to school with. But now there just wasn't a reason too anyway. Besides, no boy would like her back.

She maybe would have had a chance if she wasn't being made fun of constantly. But there is one thing keeping her back the most. There is one thing that keeps reminding her that she will always be horrible. There is one thing that will always bring herself esteem down.

The Silver Trio.

Of course they would always make her feel like the worst person in the world. She hated them. And there was no doubt that they hated her. First there is that annoying little red-head, Ronald Weasley. He was always hooking up with girls and didn't care about their feelings. Oh, but then there's Harry Potter. He was even worse. And he was so horrible to Hermione, but she just tried to ignore it the best she could. But then there is always Draco Malfoy.

She hated him with a passion from day one. There was nothing she liked about him. When they were younger, he used to pull her hair and call her names. Now he throws as many insults he can at her. It hurt her deeply but she tried her best to not let him know that.

One day, she hopes that all the prejudice will be done with and she can just-

"Hey Granger!" She heard a voice from a bit farther behind her.

She already knew who it was. Therefore, she started to walk faster. She heard them picking up their speed as well.

"Muddy, where are you going?" Harry asked sarcastically.

_Crap!_ She should have known better than to walk the corridors alone. Especially when they would go out of their way to make her life living hell.

She rounded the corner as fast as she could. She heard snickering from right around the corner.

She wanted to run. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. That's when she broke out into a run. She ran for nearly less than a minuet but she was already out of breath. She made a mental note to herself to work out more often.

She felt herself slowing down. She was tired and completely out of breath. She knew she was no match for them. With them being fit and such, Hermione stood no chance at all. _Should I hide? _she thought to herself. _No, that's stupid! They would find me._ Now she heard footsteps getting even closer to her. That's when she started to panic. She's no Trelawney or anything, but she could tell exactly what was about to happen. There was no point in running now.

"Ahhh... Granger," a voice drawled out. Draco Malfoy. She knew he wouldn't do anything to physically hurt her, at least not at school; but she was still scared right now.

She halted to a stop and almost fell over. She then turned around slowly to be met with the Silver Trio.

"We thought we would be chasing you through the castle all night." Harry said smirking. "Why were you running away from us anyway?" Ron asked with an identical smirk on his face.

"I... I wasn't running away from you," she started. She was always a really bad liar. "I was simply rushing to go get my essay that I left in my room." She didn't want them thinking she was afraid of them, even though her fear most likely showed.

"Now, Hermione, which essay were you simply rushing to go get?" Draco asked with an obvious grin. He was defiantly having too much fun with this. It angered her no no extent. She didn't want them to know she was scared of them… even though she was. There was no doubt about it, but she was going to stay strong.

"Yes, please do tell. If you don't mind sharing with us, that is." Harry said.

"Transfiguration." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. That was the one class she didn't have with any of them and they would never find out she in fact did not have an essay due that day. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her nose up in the air with confidence waiting to see what they would say to that.

"Well run along now, wouldn't want to keep professor waiting... on a saturday night." Ron said coolly. "I do hope you know we are not in school at the moment."

She wanted to kick herself for being the worst liar. She knew she walked right into that one. If only she would have stayed in her room that night. She would have been alone, or maybe even with Lavender and Parvati, but at least she wouldn't have been in this situation. Anything was better than this.

"Granger! You mean to say, you lied to us!" Draco feigned outrage.

"Oh shut up Malfoy. Honestly, can't you just leave me alone already." Hermione firmly said dropping her arms to her sides. She immediately regretted saying those words after she saw the look on Draco's face.

"You fucking mudblood!" Draco screamed in her face. "Who do you think you are? Telling me to shut up. I'll be damned the day you tell _me _what to do." He spat.

He took a step closer to her causing her to freeze. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She honestly didn't know what to do, so she just stood there dumbfounded waiting for something to happen. Draco took another step closer to her. She was really getting nervous now. Although he was still far away from her, if he kept going at the rate he was going now, no doubt she would be backed up into the wall that was just a few feet behind her. She was then ripped out of all thought.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a small whimper when Draco roughly pushed her into the wall. This made Harry and Ron laugh at her.

Hermione now let her fear show. She couldn't hold in her emotions any longer. "Don't look to brave now, do you, Granger?" Draco provoked. Hermione tried to look everywhere but where Draco stood. She wanted to run out of this empty corridor and find a safe haven, but she couldn't due to Draco's strong grip on her shoulder. _Nothing at all could be worse than this. Honestly, what do they want from me? _she thought to herself.

Malfoy then backed away dropping his grip from her shoulder. She looked up curiously to see what he was doing. He actually looked calm with no sign of anger etched on his smirking face.

_Wait. Smirking face?_

He was defiantly up to something now. As Harry and Ron had identical smirks plastered on their faces, Hermione couldn't help but feel small and useless. Draco quickly took out his wand out of his robe pocket and pointed it at her. Her heart skipped a beat as all three of the boys' grins were getting wider. Right when she was bracing herself for what was coming next, something surprising happened. All three of them backed a few feet away leaving Hermione standing there curious.

Hermione let her guard down seeing that they were getting even farther away. Of course she should have known not to put her guard down so easily. They could not be trusted for even the slightest moment. "Levicorpus." That was the last thing she could mentally comprehend before she was dangling upside down in the air by her ankle.

She didn't know what to think of this. This wasn't really harming her and she wasn't in deep fear of her life.

"How are you doing, muddy?" Harry asked amused. "I assume you're just hanging in there." he continued laughing at her.

This really wasn't the time for witty jokes. She was dangling in the air by what felt like nothing. Although she wasn't really in fear of her life, she was scared. And her fear of heights wasn't helping her right now; all she could see was the ground a good couple of feet below her. Besides the ground, she could see the people in which who caused this whole problem to occur.

"Put me down," Hermione managed to get out before a breathless "please." Harry and Ron cracked a smile at this one before laughing loudly at how uncomfortable she looked right now. Bu all she seemed to be able to think about was how her skirt was falling off past her waist nearly exposing _everything._

"You heard her. Put her down, Draco." Ron said with a smirk in her direction. "Alright. If you insist." Draco said loudly then breaking off the spell abruptly. Hermione landed with a loud thud on the painfully hard floor. "Happy now, Granger?" Harry finally said when their laughter at her fall calmed down.

She freaked out for a small second when she looked up and saw that they were all hovering over her. She backed away with her hands and feet and quickly got up before she let her guard down for too much longer. "Scared Granger? Or are we still playing brave little Gryffindor?" Harry taunted. It shocked her how much hatred one could have for another.

"If so, then I would like to play as well." Ron said. The thought of this made her shudder, but she didn't do anything about it. Instead, she finally decided that she was going to be brave and stick up for herself.

"I'll have you know-" before she could even get started, she was cut off by Harry.

"Oh, Granger. We would love to stay and chat, but we did promise some girls earlier that we would meet them up in the Astronomy Tower." She was guessing this "meet" had something to do with snogging some girls. Ron looked down at his watch to check the time. "Unfortunately, we have to go. See you around muddy." he said with a face of disgust in her direction.

And with that, they left.

* * *

Hermione had a rough time trying to go to sleep that night. All she could think about was how alone she felt. This was all because of the Silver Trio. She hated feeling like this. She never did like being sad or crying over something. Instead, she tried to think about the good things in her life and how great her friends were. Although she sometimes felt like she was alone, she knew she wasn't.

She did have friends she could talk to if she was ever feeling sad or just needed some one to talk to. She would say that her closest friend was Luna Lovegood. She didn't really have many close friends she could spill her secrets to and gush her feelings out to. But she did have Luna, and she was the best Hermione could ask for. Although, Hermione did like the idea that she was strong enough to stand alone, she did like having someone there for her to lean on.

Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione had always hung around with Luna; but with them being in different houses, it is sort of hard to talk to her a lot. But she can relate with Luna because people are always making fun of her as well. Maybe that's not that amazing, but at least they shared something in common. Not many people would be proud to share something in common with Luna Lovegood.

So maybe she is a little _weird. _Maybe people purposely tried to ignore her. But you can't control what other people do and you can't control what other people think about you. But most importantly, you shouldn't judge a person on what other people have judged them for. At least not until you see for yourself.

_Hermione, as a person, always believed in giving people chances, not matter what._

Feeling inspired and light, she decided it was time for her to get some sleep. She looked up at her clock on the wall and gasped. It was four thirty-seven a.m. "Crap..." she said to herself. "I'm going to have the hardest time waking up!"

Knowing it was going to be a dreadful morning, she fell into a deep sleep.

She awoke the next morning feeling as tired and unsteady as she had feared she would that night. Although she had a calm, deep sleep, it was too short for any real rest. To ease herself, she decided to go take a shower before she went down to breakfast just to waste time. She was not at all in the mood to be surrounded by a bunch of noisy people in the Great Hall.

As she got out of the shower and dried her hair, she could already see a tangled mess of frizzy hair and untamed curls. Although her hair was starting to straighten out on its own due to growth hormones, she still sometimes had wild crazy hair some days. She supposed those "sometimes" were just bad hair days. She just wasn't in the mood to fight her hair today though, so she just decided to put it in a messy bun. It was a really messy bun.

On her way down to the Great Hall, she noticed Harry, Ron, and Draco going down the way she usually did. Knowing that they always just get her in a depressed, emotional state, she simply decided to turn around and go the other way. But then something made her change her mind.

They did not see Hermione standing there. Hermione then listened with astonishment when Ron started talking to Harry and Draco as if she weren't even there; although to him, she wasn't right now.

"What happened with that Ravenclaw girl last night?" Draco asked Ron.

Hermione could make out a scoff from Ron. "Well I went to take off her knickers, and I noticed they were tighty-whity's." Ron made another sound of disgust as Harry and Draco started to laugh as if it were a joke he was telling. To Hermione it was a joke.

"You mean like granny-panties?" Harry asked between snickers. Hermione looked up right in time to see him nodding with an annoyed expression. Unfortunately, when she looked up, she made eye contact with Ron and immediately she got a nervous feeling. This was just like a repeat of last night, she thought. _Of course this would happen to me two times in a row just hours apart. Just my luck._

"Speaking of tight-whity's." Ron said looking straight at Hermione causing the other boys to look over in her direction. _Why didn't I just keep walking away like I was going to? Sometimes I just set myself up for disaster._

"Levicorpus." This time the spell was cast by Ron. She wasn't as scared this time because she knew what to expect; just a little bit of heights, all three of them gawking at her like she was some sort of an animal to them. She might as well have been, especially by the way they were looking at her right. Their expressions were even more unwillingly abnormal than yesterday. She looked at them and then where their eyes fell over to. A pair of grey eyes, a pair of blue eyes, and a pair of green eyes all fell on one place.

She looked down to where their eyes were glued. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked down. Hermione's skirt was flipped completely over exposing her knickers.

Her stomach dropped as she froze and was shocked of all thought. While trying to compose herself enough to cover herself up, she was dropped onto the floor.

"Bloody hell…" she heard Ron mutter under his breath. "That's what she's been hiding under all her robes."

"She's honestly not that bad looking." Harry said snapping out of his trance.

Draco paused, "Eh. She's okay for a _mudblood_." Hermione stood up backing away awkwardly from them. She looked around to make sure no one had seen what had just happened, and with that she was already turned around nearing the Great Hall.

* * *

Alrighty... hope you all liked.

I know not much has happened, but just give it some time. I can't rush everything into the first chapter after all. I tried to explain everything as much as I could but I felt like I spent the entire chapter explaining and not enough stuff happening.

Stuff I couldn't manage to fit in this chapter; Luna is a Ravenclaw and is in the same year as Hermione. Harry and Ron are in Slytherin (if you didn't catch on.) This fanfiction takes place in their sixth year of Hogwarts.

Please review! I understand that I'm not too great but this is my first legit fanfic. I am going to try my best to update as much as possible and not forget about it. I would really appreciate some honest reviews about how my writing is and what you all thought about it.

Much love, xox


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting Friendlier

All story credits go to J.K. Rowling. I only own this very original, inspirational, life changing, enduring plot. Enjoy(:

_"Although she sometimes felt like she was alone, she knew she wasn't..."_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Getting Friendlier**

A day had passed since her last encounter with the Silver Trio and her "showing", but Hermione was still quite embarrassed as she made her way to the Great Hall. She just couldn't believe something like that would happen to her.

She wasn't going to cry over this though. She was going to get over it. It really wasn't that big of a deal, she was just in shock, that's all. What bothered her the most was Harry and Ron, the two biggest perverts at Hogwarts, were checking her out. Draco didn't really do anything though, but she didn't miss the shock in his eyes when he saw her.

Now that she was getting older, boys were starting to pay more attention to her. In fifth year, Luna had convinced her to wear a dress that showed a little bit more of Hermione than Hermione would have liked. She was merely surprised she turned so many heads though. In her first couple of years at Hogwarts, she was always being made fun of for being ugly and nerdy. She was used to being called a frizzy-haired troll and buck-toothed mudblood and so on. But now she was starting to notice not as many people making fun of her for those reasons anymore, but that just gave them more reasons to find other things wrong with her, like her being smart and such.

When she reached the Great Hall, she felt safe again. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville, Dean, and Ginny.

"Hey Hermione, we were wondering where you were." Neville said with a smile. Obviously someone was in a good mood. Hermione just smiled back at him and started serving herself some breakfast.

"Where were you last night? Luna and I stayed and waited for you, but you never showed." Ginny said putting down her piece of toast to hear Hermione's answer.

"Luna waited for me?" Hermione asked. Usually Luna didn't go to the Gryffindor common room without telling her first.

"Yeah. We were both waiting for you but you took a long time, so I just told her to go back to Ravenclaw tower after a while." Ginny answered. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, uh… I was in the library." Technically this was half true, she was in the library studying before her little "encounter".

"Of course I should have known." Ginny said grinning. "You are always in the library."

Hermione just ignored this and resumed eating. Ginny was pretty gullible when it came to these sort of things. Other things, not so much. But she really did like Ginny, she was nothing like her idiot brothers; she liked to do her own thing and did what made her happy. She was a very nice girl and never really went along with the crowd. _How is she even related to Ron?_

"Hey Hermione, do you mind if I join you in the library tonight?" Dean asked her. "I'm not doing so well in some of my classes and I was hoping you could help me study or something."

"Of course. I'll be in the library after dinner but we can start earlier if you would like." Hermione replied with a smile. She always liked helping people with their school work or really anything, it made her feel good and useful.

Dean nodded at her then began talking to Neville about Quidditch. Not really liking Quidditch too much, Hermione turned over to Ginny who looked deep in thought.

"What's keeping you lost in thought?"

"Oh nothing really, just tired. I barely got any sleep at all last night." Ginny frowned. Hermione knew the feeling, she barely got any sleep either.

"What kept you up?"

"Waiting for you." Ginny replied. Hermione raised her eyebrow at her. "Kidding! I'm only joking with you! I was actually up reading last night. With my dad working with muggle things and such, I found an old muggle book. It's romantic and super lovey-dovey! Oh, it's so amazing! I just can't wait until I fall in love."

Hermione only laughed at her friend. She was in love with the idea of being in love. "I think you are absolutely rideculous if you ask me." Hermione started laughing.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't tell me you've never wanted to fall in love." Hermione just shrugged. "You have got to be joking me. It's every girl's dream to fall in love with her prince charming."

Just then the bell rang for their first class to start. Hermione silently thanked the bell for saving her from Ginny's endless lecture. She knew if the bell hadn't rang, Ginny would still be going on about this, leaving Hermione to feel annoyed.

"Damn… I have potions first class. I didn't do any of my homework. Oh god… Snape's going to kill me," Ginny complained. Hermione was in no need to hear complaining, so she quickly got up and grabbed her bag.

"Sorry Ginny, I would love to hear your complaints, but I have to get to Transfiguration. See ya."

"Bye 'Mione." Ginny said turning around to get her own bag.

Feeling the need to get out of this situation, she quickly left heading toward the Great Hall exit. There she was met up with a dazed looking Luna.

"Oh, hey Luna. Wanna walk with me to class?" Hermione asked looking her up and down. She noticed Luna was missing some stuff. This wasn't that unusual though, she was almost always missing stuff. "Where are your books and your shoes?" Hermione asked her.

"Well for my books, I forgot them. As for my shoes," she looked around. "I seem to have misplaced them."

"Luna, are you sure no one stole them from you?" Hermione asked her looking around to see a mess of students trying to get to their first classes.

"I'm not quite sure, actually," she said dreamily. "I may have to make more missing flyers like I had to do last year. They work you know."

Hermione thought about what she was saying and remembered how many times she had got made fun of for her flyers. Looking around to see if anyone was watching them, she turned over to Luna. "I think you should just go tell a professor to get them to find them for you. It will be much easier." she said walking Luna around the rush of students. "I'll tell Professor McGonagall why you're late. You go back to your dorm and get ready for class."

"Okay, thank you Hermione. I'll be sure to get you an early copy of the Quibbler before anyone else." Luna said sweetly, no hint of joking around with her in her voice.

"Alright Luna, don't take too long."

"I will be sure not to. I hope there's pudding." With that, she bounced off to Ravenclaw Tower.

Hermione shook her head. She could always get a laugh out of Luna when just being around her. Luna was always doing something that you couldn't help but get a smile out of. Especially her pudding obsession. Hermione never did understand that.

* * *

As Hermione walked into the Transfiguration classroom she was relived. Almost everyone was there, but class still hadn't started yet. She then looked around for a table to sit at. There was only one seat left open for her to sit in.

As she walked over to it, she saw that Harry was sitting in the other seat next to it. _Great._

Harry noticed and started to laugh to himself. "If it isn't Granny- I mean Granger."

Ron laughed loudly at his joke as Hermione sat down settling her chair as far away from his as possible. She started to redden as she remembered what happened the other morning and what they had _seen._ She couldn't help but wonder how many people already knew about what happened.

"What's wrong, mudblood? Can't look at me in the eye anymore or you think I have cooties? I know you still think boys have cooties and all, but I promise I don't," Harry said with a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure about cooties, but she did have another thing in mind.

"You heard what happened yesterday morning? Or do I need to explain personally what happened?" Ron announced to a group of Slytherins loud enough for Hermione to hear. He was just trying to embarrass her, she knew it already. She looked up to see the Slytherins looking confused by what Ron was saying, but Hermione didn't get too relieved knowing he was probably going to tell them all at some point.

She didn't know why he was always out to get her. Not just Ron, all of them. She's never done anything to them to make them treat her the way they did. She supposed it was because of her blood status.

"Good morning class. Today we will begin lesson six." Professor McGonagall announced snapping Hermione out of all thought.

Hermione raised her hand. "Professor, Luna Lovegood will be a few minutes late to class. She, uh… had to go get something for a professor." Hermione lied.

"Very well, everyone please open your books to page three-hundred one," the old professor said. "We will start the class off by reading the first few paragraphs at the top of the page."

It went very silent in the classroom as everyone found the page and began reading. Just as Hermione was about to start reading, she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She looked up to see Harry handing a note to her. Surprised, Hermione snatched the note out of his hand.

Harry began to smirk, but Hermione didn't notice this at all.

She unfolded the piece of paper curiously hoping to see something important. When she looked at it, there was nothing there. She turned it over and around to make sure nothing was there. Nothing. Looking around the class to see if anyone was looking at her or waiting to see if she was reading it or not, she saw no one looking at her. She looked back down at it intently.

"Ms. Granger, are you passing notes?" Hermione blinked once as she saw McGonagall looking at her with disappointment. "I will have to take five points from Gryffindor."

Hermione looked around to see people staring at her. She blushed not liking to be the center of attention. Then she got mad knowing Harry had planned this. She nodded her head once then looked back down to her book. She then saw words written on the note, _fugly mudblood._

She crumpled up the note knowing it was charmed by Harry, and threw into her bag noting to herself to remember to throw it away later.

"Okay class, I hope you all read the material because it will be important for our lesson." McGonagall said looking around the class. "You will work with the person sitting next to you in completing this assignment. Does everyone understand?" There was a chorus of mumbles sounding around the classroom. McGonagall looked over her glasses with a stern look. "Okay, then. Please begin." She then turned around and headed for her desk.

Harry looked over at Hermione as she began to get her quill and ink out. She then took her wand from out of her robe pockets and began reading the instructions.

"So Granger, who do you suppose gave you that note?" Harry asked with a smirk. Oh, how Hermione hated that smirk. "A secret admirer, maybe?"

"Oh, very funny." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Honestly, do you ever grow up? Or do you like being an immature?"

"Whatever Granger, it was a joke. You need to get over it." Harry said taking out his own wand.

"No, it's not a joke. It used to be a joke, now it's becoming a routine. You do it to me everyday. I'm sick of it." Hermione huffed out. Harry put up his hands in defense.

"Whoa, calm down Granny. Wouldn't want to get your panty's in a twist." Harry said snickering.

"Can we just get this over with?" Hermione said looking back at her book getting fed up with Harry and his rude comments. "Alright." Harry replied. "You better get started then. I want a fairly good grade on this." he said setting down his wand in front of him.

"How about no." Hermione answered back dully.

"You mean to say, you don't want to work?" he said looking surprised. "I thought Hermione Granger would love to do more work than necessary. Isn't that why you spend all your free time in the library?" Harry looked smug.

"I do not." Hermione replied looking slightly offended. _Was he implying that I don't have a life?_

"Oh, my apologies. You did spend the other night doing something other than studying. What was it… oh yes, being hung upside down by your ankles." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't expect much of a life from a fugly mudblood," he sad. "Although, you do have a pretty nice body for one." he continued to say. He looked down at her slowly moving his eyes lower and lower.

Hermione looked around uncomfortably seeing if anyone was watching. She didn't know what would be worse, people seeing Harry look at her in a sexual manner, or no one looking leaving Harry to do whatever he may please to her.

Harry chuckled darkly at her behavior causing Hermione to snap.

"Can we please just get this over with." she said once again. She just wanted to be done with this assignment and have no reason to work with Harry. "Just start working."

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll do whatever the fuck I please." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever. I'm not getting a bad grade on this." Hermione said as she turned back to the assignment.

By the end of class, Harry and Hermione were both working alone and quietly both almost done. She saw Harry look over at her paper as if trying to get answers. Hermione covered her paper with her sleeve and looked at him. "What are you doing."

"Relax mudblood. As if I would want to copy off of a someone like you."

"Why not? I am smarter than you after all." she stated plainly rolling her eyes. Conclusion was, she rolled her eyes more than the average human when she was around any hot-headed Slytherins.

"You wish, you piece of scum." Harry said darkly.

"Alright class, we will continue this lesson tomorrow. Please pack up and you are all dismissed." the old professor announced as she walked out of the classroom.

Hermione didn't waste anytime. She quickly got up with everything in her hands and turned toward the door to get out as fast as she could. As she started to walk, something got in her way though. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground with all her books all over the floor beside her.

She looked up to see Draco hovering over her. Draco had tripped her as she was on her way out of the classroom. He was laughing loudly with a lot of Slytherins behind him gawking at her.

Dean was thankfully right there and saw everything that happened. He bent over and started getting her books one by one and then stood up and held out his hand to her, which she reluctantly took. As she got up, she heard people talking around her, she just assumed they were talking about her.

Dean gave her books back to her, and then lead her out of the classroom. "Thanks, Dean." Hermione said looking up at him. "No problem, just a bunch of stupid Slytherins." he replied to her shrugging his shoulders to indicate it was no big deal.

Hermione, despite the little incident that just happened, smiled up at him. She decided to make small talk with him feeling awkward by being alone with him. Even though they were in a very busy corridor walking to class, she was still walking alone with him. "Did Luna come back to class? I wasn't really paying attention." Hermione asked watching as he made a face.

"No, she didn't. Did she actually had to get something for a professor or did something happen to her?"

"Yeah, someone stole her shoes from her again and I'm guessing she went to go look for them. I told her to ask a professor to go get them for her, but I apparently she didn't listen to me." Hermione laughed thinking about Luna looking all over her room for her shoes that were probably not even there.

"Or maybe she's making more lost flyers." Dean suggested earning a playful punch from Hermione. "What? She could be making them. She's done weirder things before."

"You're right. I told her not to, but this is Luna we are talking about after all." Dean nodded and went to turn the corner. "Bye 'Mione. I'll see you tonight in the library." Hermione waved back to him and then they went their separate ways.

* * *

The rest of the day went by really fast which Hermione was thankful for. Nothing was better than a Monday that went by quickly. But then there's always Tuesday the following day.

Hermione was in a rush to get to her room and drop her things off before she headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. She had told Dean she would help him with his homework in the library that night after dinner. She wanted to get dinner so she could just get this study session over with.

As she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady by the Gryffindor Common room, she noticed Luna standing there looking around as if it were an amazing view. Hermione hadn't really seen Luna after her shoe incident because she didn't have any other classes with her that day and she had skipped lunch to go get a book from the library.

"Hey Luna. I was looking for you all day. Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"I was looking for my shoes." Hermione's eyes traveled down to Luna's feet. "But you still didn't find them?" Hermione asked looking down to see a bare foot Luna.

"Oh no, I did, I just didn't feel like wearing them just yet. You know, airing out my feet." Luna said keeping her voice low as though she were keeping a secret from any wondering ears.

"Oh, well, congratulations Luna. Um… Let me go put up my books, I'll be right back." Hermione said as she whispered the password to the Fat Lady. Luna nodded and sat down on the ground indian style.

Hermione walked into an almost empty Common Room. There were very few people there, and assuming they all left for dinner already, Hermione quickened her step. Once she made it to her room, she paused.

Not that the door was locked, but it was closed so tightly, it was hard to open. Hermione had trouble with the door knob for a moment or two until finally the door gave up and swung open.

Hermione nearly toppled over at the sight she saw. There Lavender was lying down on her bed. But lying on top of her was Ronald Weasley only in his boxers. As he looked up to see who it was, she saw that Lavender was only wearing a bra and her school skirt, which was hiked up to her knickers.

They were in a deep snogging session, well better word,_ was. _Hermione was grossed out by this sight as she walked to her side of the room in complete shock.

She set her books down on her bed facing the opposite direction of the snogging couple. _What the hell was Lavender thinking? Who would want to have a make out session with Ronald Weasley? I guess she's desperate._

"Can you please leave me and Ron alone. We are kind of in the middle of something here." Lavender said impatiently rolling her eyes at Hermione.

"Gladly." Hermione said before running out of her own room and shutting the door with a loud bang and quickly running down the flight of stairs back to the Common Room.

She walked through the portrait hole into the corridor completely out of breath.

"What happened Hermione?" Luna asked getting up and going over to where Hermione stood.

"I just saw something I do not want to see again." Hermione said with a face of disgust.

"What did you see?" Hermione just shook her head. "It was a nargal, wasn't it?" Hermione looked up and glared at Luna. "Sorry, I'm not a mind reader you know." Luna replied coolly, then after a small moment of thought, she added, "I wish I were though."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and started walking toward the flight of stairs. "So what did you see?" the curiosity was overwhelming Luna. After a moment of figuring out her wording, Hermione replied, "I accidentally walked in on Lavender and Ron, you know…." she finished awkwardly. Luna thought all of this over before speaking. "Well, I would hope you wouldn't walk in on them on purpose."

Hermione just laughed at Luna's last comment and started walking down the stairs to get to dinner. "So how are you just walking around without your shoes on? Aren't your feet cold?" Hermione asked Luna seeing she started shivering.

"No I'm fine, I've got a jacket." Luna replied back to her. Once they made their way into the Great Hall they went to their separate tables to eat dinner.

"Hermione! Come sit with us!" Ginny called out to her. "I didn't see you at lunch today."

"Oh, I was at the-"

"Library, we know." Neville finished off with a friendly grin at her. Hermione just rolled her eyes as she sat down between Ginny and Neville, across from Dean and Seamus. "So, anything important happen to you today, Hermione?" Neville said attempting to start a conversation.

"Well, this is quite interesting," Hermione said looking over at Ginny. Ginny looked back at her with interest. "I just walked in on Lavender and your brother, Ron, getting in on." Hermione said wiggling her eyebrows at Ginny.

"Ew! How gross was it?" Ginny exclaimed throwing her fists down on the table. "Very." she replied back to the red-head.

"I don't even want to begin to picture that…" Ginny started poking at her food making a disgusted face. Everyone at the table started laughing at them as they continued to joke around with each other.

Eventually dinner ended, and Hermione got up to start walking to the library. Dean followed closely behind her but parted her to get his books from his room. Hermione decided to instead of wait for him, go to the table she always sits at. Hermione liked one particular table in the back of the library far away from any one else. It was hidden behind twisting bookshelves that were filled with the most interesting books, not to mention quiet and out of ear shot from everyone else.

Hermione opened up the doors to the library and started to make her way all the way to the back. Hermione turned a corner to be met by Draco and Pansy Parkison in a deep snogging session.

What was up with her and catching people snogging these days?

They then broke off to get a breath of air, and Draco looked up in time to see her standing there. "Like what you see, mudblood?" Draco provoked. Pansy giggled at this and pecked him on the neck. "Jealous, Granger?" Pansy asked with an unattractive smirk plastered on her face. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around. "She's going to masturbate to this later on tonight." Draco said as Pansy shrilly laughed at this.

Hermione decided to just keep walking and ignore his insults. He was only trying to get a rise out of her, but she wasn't going to fall for it.

Walking around another corner, she came face to face with Dean.

"Oh, what took you so long?" Dean asked her. "I was just about to go look for a book, but then I heard you come in," she responded. Dean nodded as Hermione led the way to her table.

"Thanks again, Hermione, for helping me. It means a lot." Hermione sat down a seat across from him and opened his book up to the right chapter. "No problem. Also, thanks for helping me up this morning when Draco tripped me. He can be a real prick sometimes." Dean laughed at her last remark. "No big deal. Stuff happens." Dean replied.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one. He is such a spoiled brat. He gets everything served to him head and foot and expects to get everything he wants." Dean said getting slightly annoyed about just talking about him.

"Oh my God, I know. He would be nothing without his father and his Slytherin whore." Hermione never really was that mean, but there was something about Draco that made her do things she usually wouldn't say or do. "He thinks he so much better than me just because he's a pure blood." Hermione continued.

"It's a fact Granger, get over it." Draco said stepping out from behind the bookshelf. Hermione gulped as she realized he just heard everything that they were saying about him.

"Look at the little love birds, Granger and her Gryffindor prince!" Pansy shrieked as she saw them. "The little mudblood knows how to flirt."

Draco snickered at them as they both flushed a little bit by this. Hermione, feeling annoyed and embarrassed, decided it was time for her to go get a book to study from.

"I'll go find us a book, Dean." She glared up at Draco and Pansy and left with a swift movement.

"Pansy, dear, you go back to Slytherin Common Room and wait for me. I'll be just a moment." Draco told her keeping an eye out for Hermione so he wouldn't lose her.

"But Draco, what are you doing? I thought we were going to spend time together tonight," Pansy whined as she started pulling on Draco's arm, but Draco pushed her away.

"I only need to check out a book, I'll be up there in just a second, alright babe?" he said. Pansy nodded and turned around.

Draco then took the opportunity leave quickly and find Hermione.

"Granger." a long voice drawled out causing Hermione to stiffen.

"Really, I'm not in the mood." Hermione said standing up straight to continue skimming the shelf for a book.

Draco, getting annoyed by how she was ignoring him, pushed her against the book shelf roughly pinning her down.

"I'm not in the mood either, mudblood." he spat in her face. "I honestly can't stand you and I will not be talked upon on like that by scum like you. You are nothing and you do not have the right to speak about me as if you're above me. Understand?"

Hermione nodded, as she felt tears swell up in her eyes. She had never really cried in front of him before, so it shocked Draco to see her crying. But then he realized why she was crying, so he slowly let the grip on her arms loosen just enough to where there was no pain. "You are nothing but a weak mudblood. I don't feel bad for you at all." he said shoving her away from him.

"Says the spoiled brat who gets everything he wants. Sorry that I don't get everything served to me on a golden platter with name engraved in diamonds on it." she said wiping away her tears with her sleeves. "You will be just like your father. A mean cold hearted man that lives only to do bad things to other people," she said taking a step closer and pointing her finger at him.

Draco, for the first time, felt insulted. Of course he covered it up with anger, but he was still shocked to be feel anything by her words. He never really did like to be compared to his father, former Death Eater. In all truth, he was a horrible man that did only live to hurt others, even Draco could admit this. "You will not compare me to that man. I am nothing like him at all."

Shocked that actually hit a soft spot in him, Hermione said, "You are exactly like him. Nothing will change that. Nothing at all," she swiftly said. "You will grow up to be just like him, mean and hateful."

Draco took Hermione's wrist forcefully without any hesitation. "Listen here, mudblood. You are below me and you always will be. You will not speak of my father in such a manner again. If you do, I will not be afraid to hurt you." He then shoved her away again only to leave for good.

Hermione walked back to where Dean was sitting. He looked up to see if she brought back any books, but was shocked to see tears built up in her eyes. He had never really seen her cry before, much less any girl, so he wasn't quite sure what to do.

He went over to her and rubbed her back gently with his hand. "What happened?" he asked her.

Hermione just wiped her tears away and looked back up at him. "Nothing. It's not that big of a deal." she told him. He raised his eyebrow up at her. "Really, I'm fine." she said looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Okay, well maybe we should call it a night, alright?" Dean said walking her over to their table and sitting her down. Hermione shook her head though. "No. I told you I would help you with your studies."

"Hermione, I'll be fine for one night. I think you need some rest. I'll walk you back to the Common Room so you can get to your room safely." Dean said turning to collect his books.

"No. Nothing even happened, it's just Draco being a douche." Hermione said shaking her head as she began to pick up some of Dean's uncollected books and opening them. Dean looked at her in surprise. He was surprised that she was crying over Draco and his taunts, she had never cried over them before, she usually just ignored them.

"What did he do to you?" Dean asked turning around to completely face her.

"Well, he cornered me while I was looking for some books to bring back and started insulting me. I did stick up for myself, which did made him a little pissed, and so he pushed me against the bookshelf. I would have been fine, it's just that he's, you know, strong, and… and mean." Hermione had shocked not only Dean, but herself with being so honest. Usually she lied about these things so she wouldn't have to go through the process of explaining herself.

Dean just nodded. "Yes, I understand. Well you're okay now, right?"

"Yes." Hermione said picking her quill up from off the floor. "Thank you."

Dean smiled at her before looking over at the page Hermione had opened for him.

The rest of the night went by smoothly after Hermione stopped being sad. Although her and Dean did spend a lot of the time talking and joking around with each other, they did get a lot of work done. Feeling light and happy about getting on friendlier terms with Dean, she told him that he could join her in the library anytime he wanted. Dean thought and took the invention saying he would love to have more study sessions with her.

"Alright, well the library will be closing soon so we should start packing up our things." Hermione told him putting down her quill to start organizing the mess of papers that lay in front of them.

"Okay, here's your book Hermione. Thanks for letting me use it," he said handing over her book he was using to study a little while before. She took it as she stood up with her bag slung over her shoulder. She stopped to wait for Dean before she left.

"We should start going. I promised Ginny I would let her do my hair tonight; better get now, and then maybe I can leave earlier." Hermione told him as he got up to follow her out of the library.

"Yes, wouldn't want to keep that girl waiting. She really is something, isn't she?" Dean said laughing.

"Oh, yes." Hermione replied. "But she's nothing like her brother though. I swear, Ron is the most stubborn, pig-headed pervert I've ever had the displeasure to meet."

They made their way into the Common Room that was still pretty busy, mostly by older students doing homework and first years playing around.

"Well, um, goodnight then." Hermione said awkwardly as she started to make her way up to the girls' dormitories. She never really had to do that before, at least not with a boy.

"You too, Hermione." Dean said chuckling to himself. He noticed the awkwardness in her voice, but kindly ignored it. He actually found it cute that she was getting nervous right now but shook this idea out of his head because he didn't have any feelings for her in that way. Although they were getting friendlier, he didn't want to ruin all too fast.

* * *

Okay, done with yet another chapter! I'm so proud of myself for actually writing this and publishing it and I hope you will all think the same as well. Sorry for any typos or mistakes, I was actually rushing with this one having wrote it all in just a few hours. (I really wanted to update!)

Please leave reviews to tell me what you all honestly thought of this chapter. I did try to make it longer than the first chapter I wrote and I think a lot of stuff has happened since then (am I wrong?). I also tried to make Hermione braver and such because I received a review saying someone thought she was a "puss." Although I laughed, I did try harder to make her less pussier. You're welcome.

I think I'm going to go back and change the first chapter a little bit though only to make it flow better with this one. I just feel like those two chapters don't really belong in the same story to tell you the truth. I personally like this chapter better than the other.

ON A DIFFERENT NOTE: Dean and Hermione getting friendlier... *gasp* I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with these two yet. I guess it will be a surprise to all of us the next time I update.

Thanks everyone who viewed my story so far. I am still really new to this all and I am trying my best. Please love me!

Much love to everyone everywhere(: xox


End file.
